


Playlist Live Slow Dance - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Party, Playlist Live, tipsy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule and Maeve try to get Phil and Dan to dance together in a secretive way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlist Live Slow Dance - Phan

Jule's P.O.V

The room was filled with all different kinds of youtubers. From vlogger to beauty guru. Comedy writers to gamers. Science acts to culinary. Americans to Austrians.   
And everything in between, upside down, inside out, and meow. 

In the corner of this crowded loud party was 4 unusual human beings.

“Ahhh!” Dan yelled, sulking a bit in his stance.

“hmm?” Jule looked up at a now tipsy Dan. 

“What?” Phil asked with a smile of curiosity upon his face. 

“This, this song. This is just so depressing!” Dan started to get fiery passionate. “No one should be dancing to a sad song! Why would anyone want to dance to a depressing song!?” 

“Theres other songs, Dan, just wait for another!” Phil reassured, yelling over the blaring noise that filled everyone’s ear’s with melodic sound waves. 

My perspective catches a mischief Maeve standing behind Dan. Pointing a finger at me and fakeingly pushing Dan with both palms of her hands. My eyebrows narrowed as I try to figure out what she’s up too. The gears in my mind began to rotate and clicks as I process that she wants us to push Dan and Phil together. I tried to stop grinning which usually was second hand when picturing them together in a cute fluffy moment. 

“No!” I mouthed back with a tinted smile, shaking my head.

“Push on 3!” Maeve mouthed back, ignoring my disagreement. Well there’s no way getting out of Maeve’s Shipping Chaos now! My gut sent the message through my veins.

“Hey, what you doing back there?” Dan turned to see the face a hiding Mish. I freeze up behind Phil’s back, just staring at his shirt. 

“Oh nothing!” Maeve reassured his curiosity with false answers. 

Dan registered his perspective back to Phil, capturing him in his full attention. “I'm serious! Why would anyone want to literally dance to a song that they made for, for their love but then literally 10 days after they broke up! Heck, not even true love! HA! Why are we all listening to a song that is about two people in love and now they're broken apart! What? HUMANS ARE MESSED UP! No one should be dancing to this sorrow-ness melody! This here is an discrimination to the humane society!”

“Dan, its not a discri….” Phil started but was cut short by Dan.

“Don't try to interrupt me when I speak, you turnip”

“On 3!” Maeve mouthed quietly behind Dan again. My head nodded stealthinessly. My nervousness was high. Sure we’ve done things like this in the past but never in public. We always make phan comments when we do collabs and just edit it out. But here, anyone can see! Yes, most of the bodies here is just endlessly numbed with music, socializing and alcohol. But there’s always a few that don’t. Neither Maeve nor I don’t consume any alcohol and socializing is more like a pain to me. Only reason I agreed to coming here in the first place was because Phil wanted all of us be here and have fun. Yay, fun~

“Uh….” Was all I could produce. Snapping back into focus on our Top-Secret-Undercover-Mission, my eyes locked on Maeve’s signals.

“One” She mouthed, getting ready to push Dan. My stance changed as I witness her actions. My hand hovering inches next to Phil’s back. Reflecting her movement. I nodded back, waiting for the second signal.

“Two” I scratched my hand with anticipation. I started to noticed how much heat is swarming in this closed area, produced by the living humans. I looked up, staring at the back of Phil’s head. Ignoring the conversation that Dan is ranting on about the song while Phil nods his head.

“Three!” 

All of the sudden adrenaline tooked control. My arms shot forward as fast as possible. Like a lightning bolt striking the ground. All my force smashes into Phil’s back.

“Um, Jule?” Phil faced me, unbothered. Oh demons! I wasn’t even strong enough to make him budge?!?

“Yes?” I questioned sweetly with a smile plastered upon my face reaching just below psychotic-looking-level.

“Care to explain?” Phil asked with a hint of laughter.

“Oh, I'm just patting your back. Its very soft” I replied normally, patting his soft shirt.

“I use a new detergent.” Phil replied smiling proudly.

I leaned closer, abling myself to see what kind of scent of detergent it is. “Smells alright” My nostrils filled with mixed of odors. My mind became blank as I depart the mixture of unfamiliar smells.

“Its probably been soaking in sweat this past hours” Phil replied back once again.

I began to say, “Not really good for AHH!” Before all of the sudden my balance of gravity was gone. My whole body dysfunctional until a complete stop in which I land on my bottom on the hard floor. My palms of my hands proposed to the floor as well. The sting races out to neurons and soon dies out.

“Hey Lion~” I heard Dan’s voice

“Hi Dan” Phil replied simply. My head shoots in the direction of their voices. My sight was developed by Dan leaning on Phil as they slowly sway. As they continue this moment together, they fix their position and resume in a proper way to slow dance. Both arms wrapped one another, harmonizing to the melodic paldrom that filled the air. United in peaceful tranquility. 

“Do you want to hear what I think of this song?” Dan smiled inches away from Phil’s own blushed face.

“No.” Phil said flatly back at him wearing a smile as he shook his head.

“Its down right depressing!” Dan carried on making Phil laugh, covering his face with his hand out of instinct.

“Yes” Phil agreed, raising his eyebrows.

“Aww! And then the lion fell in love with the llama! The end!” Mish narrated beside me.

“Thee, what?” I replied with an annoyed face of pretendyness.

“Don’t they look so cute dancing together?!” Maeve fangirled squealing in excitement. 

I nodded to her statement “yes they sure do.” My head surveyed the room, hoping no one here films this.

“You know what?” Dan asked after a moment of slow dancing in the melody with Phil.

“What?” Phil question, shining a bright smile back at Dan.

“This song actually not that depressing after all.”  
\-----  
The next day in Dan’s subscription box on youtube was a video titled: Playlist Live Slow Dance by danisnotonfirevyou1. Dan’s eyes widen as he see’s him and Phil closely together in the thumbnail. Immediately, his cursor clicks the link to this video.

“CRAP!” - Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Humans in the made up fic:
> 
> Phil - https://www.youtube.com/user/amazingphil
> 
> Dan - https://www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire
> 
> danisnotonfirevyou1 - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4BmaWzLJhaFae5aSmj1r7A
> 
> Jule - https://www.youtube.com/user/juliennejc
> 
> Maeve - https://www.youtube.com/user/mattluv4


End file.
